Leibfried, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,779 and 4,902,731 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/419,429 (filed Oct. 10, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,809), 07/419,430 (filed Oct. 10, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,134), Bard and Burnier, in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 07/422,214 (filed Oct. 16, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,360), and Burnier, in 07/508,323 (filed Apr. 12, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,048), describe crosslinked organosilicon polymers and crosslinkable organosilicon prepolymers comprised of alternating polycyclic hydrocarbon residues and cyclic polysiloxanes or siloxysilane residues linked through carbon to silicon bonds. Cowan, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,820, and Burnier, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/508,323, supra, disclose crosslinked or crosslinkable linear poly(organohydrosiloxane) polymers having at least 30% of their .tbd.SiH groups reacted with hydrocarbon residues derived from polycyclic polyenes. The inventor has studied use of these compositions as coatings and as matricies for fiber reinforced composites. He has discovered that use of a coupling monomer improves adhesion of the prepolymers and polymers to surfaces and fiber reinforcement. In addition, he has discovered that certain materials coated with these polymers have improved surface properties and improved resistance to atomic oxygen attack.